killerklownsfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer Klowns From Outer Space Wiki
Welcome to Killer Klowns Wiki, a fan-created database about the 1988 Chiodo Bros. sci-fi horror-comedy film Killer Klowns from Outer Space! There have been since December 13, 2009! Contact our administrator, Robergestudios! About the movie Killer Klowns From Outer Space is a 1988 sci-fi horror-comedy film made by the Chiodo Bros. and starring Grant Cramer, Suzanne Snyder, John Allen Nelson and John Vernon, about the invasion of a small town by murderous alien creatures who strangely resemble circus clowns. The film has gained moderately positive reviews from critics and has earned a 75% rating on the film review website Rotten Tomatoes. The special effects, visual design, and suspense of the film were praised while several critics have stated that the plot was simple, reminiscent of several monster movies between the 1950s to the present (often called B-movies) that on average receive mixed reviews. Summary Plot Students Mike (Grant Cramer) and Debbie (Suzanne Synder), on their first date at "The Top of The World", a local "Make-Out" Point, are quite intensely conducting their own anatomical studies when they're distracted by what appears to be a falling star plummeting to Earth. Curious, Mike and Debbie investigate, and after driving to a spot a few miles outside of town, they discover... a weird, glowing circus tent?! Unknowingly, Mike and Debbie have stumbled upon the site of an incredible phenomenon; the "circus tent" is in fact the home of a strange alien breed - Killer Klowns from outer space. But these clowns are no laughing matter. 'Plot Story' An army of sadistic alien forms who resemble clowns land their circus tent ship in the sleepy American town of Crescent Cove, (Watsonville/Santa Cruz, California). An old man, named Farmer Gene Green discovers the spaceship, but, while investigating, he and his dog, named Pooh Bear, are quickly executed by one of the alien Klowns named Jumbo. A young couple, Mike Tobacco and Debbie Stone Snyder, who are out for a romantic evening, encounter the Klowns' spaceship and goof around for a while until they enter a room with a few cotton candy cocoons and a few giant balloons. They find the old man's corpse in one of them, and barely escape capture. They are chased by the Klowns, while the remaining teenagers are quickly killed by the aliens. Mike and Debbie rush into town to warn Officer Hanson of the impending danger, while the Klowns follow them into town. The Klown Army harvests the unsuspecting population, blasting random victims with a ray gun that cocoons them with a cotton candy-like substance, with lethal results. The Klown Army uses a variety of seemingly innocent methods to ensnare their victims, such as killer shadow puppets, bloodhound-like balloon animals, and a ray gun that looks like a child's toy. Since the methods themselves appear whimsical, the townspeople don't realize they are in danger until it's too late. One Klown invades a drug store, knocking over everything in sight, and then kills the clerk, while a group of Klowns pretend to deliver a pizza to a girl's house, and a small Klown jumps out of the box and kills her with his cotton candy ray gun. Another Klown in the park puts on a puppet show that lures a guy to his death, as, downtown the little Klown, Shorty, drives up on his tricycle into an alley full of biker thugs, and one of the bikers decides to pick on the little Klown by smashing his tricycle. Shorty gets mad and punches the thug's head clear off while the rest of the gang flees. Another Klown goes to "Big Top Burger" hut and tries to lure a little girl into its trap, but fails infuriating the Klown. A tall Klown (who has the ability to float on the highway) has a demolition derby with a guy on the road, resulting in the Klown ramming right into him and plowing him off the road over a ledge to his death. The police keep getting calls from everyone in town about the Klowns, but the officer on duty, the abrasive Sergeant Mooney, just thinks the whole town is in on the prank. At the same time Jumbo plants popcorn, which can grow into clownish serpent-like creatures, that drag an employee to his doom. Finally, police Sergeant Mooney discovers the truth when Jumbo appears at the police station, taunting him with practical jokes until Mooney orders him into the jail cell, then hitting him on the head with his club. Jumbo gets angry and ambushes him, but Mooney thinks it's all an elaborate hoax until it is too late. Meanwhile, Mike and Officer Hanson drive to the spot where the spaceship had been, (it had moved to another spot), and discover evidence of Joe Lombardo's death, Mike and Hanson drive back to the town, when Officer Hanson sees a Klown use a Tyrannosaurus rex shadow puppet to capture a group of townspeople waiting for a bus, and is finally convinced of the danger. Mike and Debbie have also recruited the Terenzi brothers, a pair of local goof-offs who drive an ice cream truck. Hanson later arrives at the police station and discovers the dead bodies of the teenage prisoners, (that Mooney had arrested earlier), splattered to the wall with cotton candy. Hanson sees a strange multi-colored footprint that leads to the room where Hanson discovers Mooney dead and being used as a puppet by the Klown that slew him, Jumbo. A horrified Hanson shoots the Klown several times with no effect until he shoots the Klown's nose; at that point, the Klown dramatically spins around until it eventually explodes, becoming the first Klown to be killed by a human. While the town is being ransacked, Debbie is attacked twice in her home, first by the popcorn serpants in her bathroom, then by the Klowns who come for her, and she is taken away by the Klowns in a yellow balloon to their "Big Top" circus tent-spaceship. There a police officer is killed by acid pies that melt his body (that the Klowns throw at him multiple times). Mike, Officer Hanson, and the Terenzi brothers pursue the Klowns, and go into the spaceship. The Terenzi brothers are captured by the female Klowns without the others noticing. They go to the same room they were in before, but it is now filled with far more cotton candy cocoons and giant balloons than before. Suddenly, they saw a Klown, Chubby, coming in to eat. Hanson and Mike hide behind the cocoons without the Klown seing them. They discover why the Klown Army has been capturing people. By cocooning them inside their cotton candy, the Klowns gelatinize the humans' bodies into a liquid that is digestible. Vast numbers of victims (a majority of the town's population) are being stored aboard The Big Top. Chubby inserts a crazy straw into the cocoon holding the Mayor of the Crescent Cove, sucking out the deceased Mayor's gelatinized body. Debbie is eventually freed, and she, Mike, and Dave are chased through the spaceship until they find a large room where the Klown Army stalk and surround them. Then the Terenzi brothers crash through the wall in their ice cream truck and use it's mascot, the clown head Jojo, to fool the Klowns into backing off. Suddenly, The giant klown monster, named JoJo, a 30 ft. tall leader of the Klown Army appears from the ceiling, cranking down like a stringed puppet, which makes the Klown army flee. Jojo destroys the ice cream truck, then tosses it away, where it explodes. Mike and Debbie escape to get help, leaving as a showdown between Hanson and Klownzilla ensues. While Mike and Debbie run for help, the spaceship starts to get ready to takeoff. Hanson repeatedly shoots at Jojo's nose, but keeps missing it. Suddenly, he runs out of bullets, and, he was about to refill the gun, Jojo grabbed him, brought Hanson to his face and stared at him. The spaceship starts taking off back to outer space. The police arrive, and Mike and Debbie run to them. They all watch the spaceship leaving Earth. Just as Jojo is about to eat Hanson, the human defeated him by using his police badge to stab the Klown's nose, causing Jojo to drop him and dramatically spin around until he eventually explodes, blowing the entire spaceship to smithereens and spreading fireworks in the sky. Mike and Debbie are upset, thinking the Hansen has been killed in the explosion. The Klown Kar then fell from the ship and crashed to the ground, in front of the cops. The Kar door begins to open, and, fearing Klowns may be inside, the cops get ready to shoot. They then see Hanson coming out of the car. Mike and Debbie are happy to see him alive. Despite everything, the Terenzi brothers survive with only minor injuries, in a shower of confetti, they think it’s all over. Then non-acid pies fall down on their faces to the sound of the Klowns' laughter. Characters Main Article See: List of Killer Klowns From Outer Space Characters Prop Objects *Big Top *Giant Refrigeratore Room *Klown Kathedral *Klown Kar *Cotton Candy Cocoon, Balloon-Holding Vacuum Cleaner Weapons *Cotton Candy Cocoon Guns *Popcorn Bazooka *Balloon Ray Guns *Acid Pies *Klown Package *The Bubble Gum Pistol *The Kotton Kandy Bazooka Gallery Main Article See: The Gallery of The Killer Klowns from Outer Space Followed by The Return of The Killer Klowns From Outer Space Legacy Despite rarely getting any credit, Killer Klowns from Outer Space ''is believed to have inspired a new generation of horror movies featuring evil clowns such as ''All Hallows' Eve, Stitches, Zombieland, Clown ''(2014), ''31 ''and ''Wrinkles the Clown. The 2019 reboot of Child's Play ''featured a poster for ''Killer Klowns from Outer Space in Andy's bedroom. Rules As a community we at Killer Klowns Wiki value our contributors and have managed to build a sizable following, however as with all communities there are a small minority of contributors who either do not wish to play nice or are having difficulty understanding what this Wiki is all about. These rules will serve to try and help contributors who are confused or needing a little help while also discouraging contributions that are not in the spirit of this Wiki: General Rules #'Command': Although we are a friendly community we have a "command" with the admins making rules, enforcing rules and keeping order: users contribute and have fun but need to remember admins are not democratic, neither are they tyrants - Admins should be approachable and not completely insane with power but at the same time users must treat admins with the respect you give any authority or expect punishment. It's much like the real-world, you can not walk up to an authority figure and force them to do as you say, empty threats and outright stupidity will only serve to alienate you from the community as a whole - This system may not suit everyone but much like any community we need to acknowledge the fact that contributing is a privilege, not a right and like all privileges it can (''and should'') be removed if abused. #'Plagiarism': Whenever possible only post original content - copying directly from other wikis or online sources is plagiarism and is frowned upon by the community as it gives a bad name not only to yourself but to us and can cause copyright dilemmas. Just because something is on the Internet doesn't mean its right (or even legal) to claim it as your own - Articles that are obviously taken from other wikis will be deleted as a matter of principle. #'Language': Contributors should be aware that this wiki is PG-13 at best, we do not allow excessive profanity or offensive language - We are a community of mixed age groups and some profanity/offensive terms will crop up but users should not make a habit of using them. It is never acceptable to use extremely offensive language however and users who do so will face punishment. As a general rule the same applies to articles, do not litter articles with offensive language - even articles listed as mature. This may be hard when dealing with extremely controversial media (such as exploitation films or some of the Japan-exclusive manga/anime) but with such things common-sense needs to come into play: Do not go into detail about the gruesome aspects of the character and don't quote their most offensive lines. Try to make the article as "clean" as possible - that way it doesn't come across as being what is known as a "shocker". #'Grammar': In the same way, remember that articles are meant to be read by people so try making them clear, concise and readable. Few people will frown upon one typing error or two but having hardly readable messes instead of articles is not very enjoyable for anyone. Behavior #'Trolls': We have a zero-tolerance when it comes to trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment - there are plenty of troll sites for that sort of behavior - this is a wiki about Killer Klowns, not a chan site. #'Vandalism': Vandals will be banned on sight - much like trolls, we don't really need to explain why. Vandalism is just that. #'Harassment/Cyberbullying': Any user who harasses or bullies another will be liable to punishment by admins as they see fit - If your foolish enough to pick a fight with an admin you'll likely be banned.. we are a good-natured wiki but nobody likes a bully.. we are no exception. #'Editwar': Any users who engage in editwars will receive a warn and possible ban, and the article will be locked. Any user can call an admin if another user is undoing his edits for no reason. #'Category Spam': Adding categories for the sake of it is counter-productive and considered a charge. When adding categories, users must add them all in one edit. Users who add one category per edit can get in trouble, especially when they do nothing else to contribute to the wiki and add many categories one by one. #'No Categories on Userpages': Categories are meant to classify articles, they're not tags that you put on your social profiles. Content #'Only add official information': Any media have more than enough information that you may need for creating an article. Do not make stuff up and especially do not add things that have nothing to do with the character in question. Fan-theories and mass guessing can go into a separate trivia section. #'No "One-line" articles': There is just no excuse for laziness. Articles with little to no content (only a single paragraph or just a picture without any text) will be deleted on sight. If a user only makes articles like this he will be called out of it. #'Check Categories Beforehand ': We have many categories on this wiki and as stated above, creating new categories is now forbidden. Categories are meant for dozens, if not hundreds, of pages, twenty at the very least. Also, DO NOT add a page to a category that does not correspond or has been deleted. Finally DO NOT add categories that are already on the list. Do check the category page and then the article's list before doing anything. Users who disregard this rule are likely to be banned on sight. #'Do Not Recreate Deleted Articles / Categories': As a general rule when an admin deletes an article or category it cannot be recreated without admin approval. However if you can provide a valid reason to do so you may proceed - users who recreate deleted articles/categories without a valid reason however risk punishment. #'Links, Pictures & Misc. Items': We allow users to post links, funny pictures and "fun" items but within reason - Do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive. "Fun" items should only be posted into userpages or talkpages - Do not add them to main articles unless you have a good reason to do so. #'No Foreign Language' Latest activity Category:Browse